prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Marco (TDoMM)
Marco (マルコ Maruko) is a character in Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror. He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. Marco is the high-spirited, joyous son of Sierra. He is also the twin brother of Marwin. Unlike his brother, Marco is cheery and active. He is a little clumsy. To tell the twins apart, Marco's tuxedo is light blue shirt and dark blue outer wear, whilst Marwin is blue shirt and black outer wear. If the Player chooses not to marry Marco, Celesta will be his romance affection. 'Schedule' Before married, Marco with his mother and twin brother in the Mansion. He stays home most of the time, taking walks around town late in the afternoon. If the player marries Marco, he will move in with you. He'll spend his evenings visiting Café. On Mondays, he returns to the Mansion to visit his family. If Marco marries Celesta, she will move in with him. His schedule will stay the same as when he is single. In Stormy weather Marco will stay at home whether he is single or married. 'Single / After Marriage with Celesta' 'After Marriage with the Player' 'Diamond Events' White Diamond Event *Glockenspiel Inn *12:00 to 13:30 - Sunny weather *Friday Inside the Inn, Marco seems to be enjoying himself at one of the tables. As the Player walks in, he asks if they're there to eat too. Marco likes the diner because the food is great and there's so many different people to talk to. Option 1: I prefer eating alone. (-2000 DP) Marco is sad to hear that you don't like to eat in busy places. He hopes that you don't stick around because of him. Option 2: I'd love to join you! (+2000 DP) Oh wonderful! Food tastes better when eaten with friends. He's glad that you feel the same way. Your Fullness bar will be refilled at the end of this event. Purple Diamond Event *Blacksmith *10:00 to 12:30 - Sunny or Rainy weather *Not Sunday (Shops in Symphony Town are closed every Sunday) *Marco at Purple Diamond color or higher *Lev has 5000 DP or more *You have seen the White Diamond Event Marco is visiting Lev's Blacksmith, and comments on how interesting his house looked. Lev explains that he was trading in the east and saw a house that he really liked. He wanted to live in a house like that, and now he does. Marco figures that means that Lev's dream came true. His dream is to become a butler, although he is still in training. Lev thinks Marco has a fantastic dream. Lev notices the resident idol expert has arrived, although you seem confused at his comment. Marco explains that he was just telling Lev about his dream of becoming a butler. Option 1: That's a great dream! (+2000 DP) You think so too? Lev confirms that Marco's dream is important, and everyone will be cheering for him. Marco thanks the two for words of encouragement. Option 2: That's hard work, not a dream! (-2000 DP) Marco knows the work will be really hard but that's what makes it worth doing. He is disappointed to hear your negative opinion from someone experienced in idol training. Blue Diamond Event *The Mansion, Marco's room *17:00 to 18:30 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Any day *Marco at Blue Diamond color or higher Marco asks if you are here to visit him. He has always moved from place to place so it is rare that he makes any friends. Sometimes Marco avoids people because he knows he'll eventually have to leave. This city is really nice, and he is glad to have met you. Option 1: I want to leave one day. (-3000 DP) Marco doesn't understand why the Player would want to leave. The Player is already an idol, so what would happen to your skills if they go away? Idols, such as yourself, have skills and responsibilities. Option 2: I hope you don't leave soon. (+3000 DP) Well... he doesn't want to leave because he still has a lot to learn. He is a little embarrassed that you worry about him. Marco admits that he has been thinking about staying on the city for good. He hasn't made up his mind yet but hopes you keep coming to visit him. Red Diamond Event *Walk from House Area to Waterfall Area *12:30 to 15:00 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Any day *Marco at Red Diamond color or higher As you leave your house, you'll run into Marco. He wonders if it is difficult to train idol every day, and he asks if he can help you out. Option 1: Sure. (+4000 DP) That's great! Marco asks what do you want him to work on, but you can't think of anything because you've already completed the work for today. Marco guesses he should of come earlier. Since there's nothing left to do he's going to head back. Option 2: Not right now. (-5000 DP) Marco is sorry, and asks that you ignore his request. Pink Diamond Event (Date) *Out of Your House *14:00 to 17:30 - Sunny weather *Any day, but only after the Player has seen his Red Diamond Event *Marco at Pink Diamond Color or higher *You are going steady with Marco The weather is nice today, so Marco has come over to see if you would like to go outside with him. Yes! = Positive answer The Player and Marco head to Lyrica Fields. Usually Marco only comes to the field during festivals, but it's pretty when there's nothing going on too. Marco tells the Player how amazing he thinks they are. Idol training all by yourself is very respectable, even though it is hard work. He expected that you would be tired just from singing and dancing, but you still take the time to visit him. You tell him you visit because he is fun to talk to. Marco gets embarrassed, but thanks you for your comment. He is glad that he came to the island and had the chance to meet you. The event ends back at your house at 18:00 PM. No! = Negative answer Marco guesses that you are busy, and so he leaves. 'Marriage' Before marrying Marco, the Player must befriend both his mother and twin brother to 30,000 DP (Red Diamond color). To get married, the Player must reach a Golden Diamond color, buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store, Level 2 House or bigger with bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at City Hall Ballroom. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Kamil will appear in every wedding cut scene, and will always be there to make the wedding official. 'Children' The twins you get from marrying Marco will act cheery and enthusiastic. Both genders will have brown hair and black eyes. The boy one has neck-length hair while the girl one has pigtails tied with pink ties. 'Romance Events' NOTE: If the player raise their heart level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the third Romance Event between Marco and Celesta, but you have Celesta (or Marco) at 65,000 DP (Full Friendship). Therefore Celesta likes the player more than Marco (or vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. Romance Event 1 *Marco's Mansion *19:30 to 21:00 - Sunny weather *Tuesday or Friday Marco will be in his room when Celesta approaches him. She attempts to make small talk, although Marco still does not know. She decides not to force him to talk, cleans his room, and leaves. Marco still thankful that Celesta was willing to talk to him. Romance Event 2 *Lichtenberg City Hall *14:00 to 16:00 - Sunny weather, not Autumn season *Tuesday or Friday *Players must have seen Romance Event 1 Celesta will stop by the City Hall to deliver some lunch to Mayor Kamil. While Celesta is here, Mayor Kamil asks that Celesta try and show Marco around town. He doesn't try to make friends on his own, and Mayor Kamil believes it would be good for Marco. Celesta agrees, and says she will show Marco around town later. Romance Event 3 *Puririn Café *7:00 to 8:30 - Sunny weather *Tuesday, Thursday, or Friday *Players must have seen Romance Event 2 Marco has come to drop off some cooking ingredients that he's requested. Because he ordered so much, Marwin even had to help with the delivery. Celesta thanks him (he was too busy to get them himself), and asks that she put them on the shelves. Before she can do so, something on the counter has caught her eye and she walks over to investigate. Celesta seems to already have plenty of ingredients, even though she ordered a bunch more! Oh no... that's not it; those ingredients aren't good anymore so he can't use them. He asks Natalie to throw them away for him, but it bothers her that just because they're not going to be used they should be tossed. He used them before after all! They were good in her cooking, and she is dissappointed. Marco leaves. Marwin comes in once his brother walks out and asks Celesta what happened. Poor Celesta... Romance Event 4 *Symphony Town *15:00 to 16:30 - Sunny weather *Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday *You must have seen Romance Event 3 Marco and Celesta are chit-chatting and watching the clouds. Celesta thinks all of the clouds look like food. Marco asks her if all she thinks about is cooking. Celesta replies that it's not the only thing on her mind. Celesta admits that every time she cooks, she thinks of him. She feels that he enjoys her cooking so much, that she has to think of new recipes in order to please him. Marco thinks she is implying that he is nothing more than her food taster, but that cannot be the worse job in the world! He asks if he ever thinks of her as anything more than someone to feed, and she admits he is good to have around for dinner conversation. Marco becomes annoyed for a moment, but Celesta braves up and tells him how he really feels. Marco admits that he feels the same way about her. 'Marriage' Two weeks after the events of Couple Relationship 4, Marco and Celesta will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Marco and Celesta asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into City Hall Ballroom to see Marco and Celesta's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. 'Romance Child' Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Marco and Celesta will send a letter to the Player's mailbox about a birth of their baby girl named Florentina. Players can meet their new baby by visiting both Marco and Celesta at the Mansion. Florentina will only appear in game if Marco and Celesta have already married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors